Show, Not Tell
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: Quiet, polite Kiku Honda would have shied away from those kinds of love if given the choice, but unfortunately for him, he wasn't. It was a cruel twist of destiny for him to fall for the person he shouldn't have but did.
1. Chapter 1

While there are certain relationships in this world people abhor, it's not like anyone could have prevented it. Oh, there's a lot: incest, rich-poor, homo, pedophilia, Oedipus or Electra complexes, and...

Teacher-student relationships.

Quiet, polite Kiku Honda would have shied away from those kinds of love if given the choice, but unfortunately for him, he wasn't. It was a cruel twist of destiny for him to fall for the person he shouldn't have but did.

His English (in more ways than one) teacher. -dramatic music plays-

It all began one fateful day...

"Hey, Kiku~!" a loud voice cried. The small, pale Japanese boy forced his chocolate-brown orbs up from his book. He ran a hand through his raven-black hair.

"_Nani,_ Alfred-san?" he sighed. He hated being interrupted when reading, especially when he was at a particular scene that was quite climactic.

A boy with sandy-brown hair, a cowlick, blazing blue eyes, and a lopsided grin was gazing down upon him.

"Guess what, guess what? We're gonna get a completely new English teacher! And from what I've heard, he really is English!"

"Ah...is that so?"

"Yup! And it's better that that creepy teacher isn't here anymore..." Suddenly his smile disappeared and he let out a little shudder. "I didn't like what he was hinting at," he muttered.

"Who? I hope it's not me, 'cause I'm AWESOME!" An albino with a devilish he now swaggered into the classroom, followed by two other boys. One had long, curly blond hair and a seductive simper. The other had a more cheerful, innocent expression. A brunette was in his embrace, looking like he was going to kill him at any moment.

"No, you're not, dude. Don't lie!" Alfred tossed back. [Song reference to "I'm Awesome!"] "I was talking about Mr. Braginski. Remember him?"

"Hmmm...oh yeah! It's hard for me to remember people that aren't awesome like I am."

"Gil, if you were awesome, you'd have won Elizabeta over a long time ago, instead of losing her to Roderich." Alfred rolled his eyes. No one was more awesome than him, the United States of America!

Gilbert almost looked sad for moment."S-so? She can glomp that prissy all she wants! I don't give a damn,"

Alfred took sympathy on the brokenhearted boy. "C'mon, Gil, no need to mope. Class is gonna start. Did you hear we're gonna get an English teacher?

"Well, duh, this is _English _class..."

"I mean he's actually from England! Won't it be fun to meet him?"

"Eh, I guess. He still won't be as awesome as me, though..." Alfred fought the urge to say something else, but decided against it, sitting down instead.

Kiku paid no attention to this, too immersed in his reading of The Host. He didn't even register the long, loud, annoying bell. Wanderer's adjustment to Earth was more important to him at the moment. [You'll have to actually read the novel; it'd take me too long to explain. It's by the same author of Twilight, by the way.]

An obsidian shadow loomed over him for a minute, blocking his vision. What was that delicious smell? Lavender, perhaps, with a touch of mint tea? He snapped out of his perusing-trance and immediately fell into another one, deeply inhaling that oh, so alluring scent. A suave voice with a British accent rang out, music to Kiku's ears.

"Well, then...I am Arthur Kirkland, but I would prefer it if you would refrain from using my name for idiotic reasons. Mr. Kirkland is fine."

The Japanese boy's head snapped up. There in front of him, regally standing, was possibly the most..._bewitching _sight his eyes ever fell on. A man of medium height, looking not much older than 20, stood in front of the classroom. His dandelion hair was a bit messy, but charmingly so. Emerald eyes gleamed from his slightly messed up bangs, at the same time complimented his white skin. But that wasn't what had Kiku hold his breath. It was that aura of confidence surrounding the man almost smotheringly. Confidence was something Kiku never had enough of. It was obvious that the man was passionate about his work, that he practically adored it. A gentle smile tugged at his lips.

His angelic voice sounded again, after a brief, light coughing spell.

"i believe we could start off with a free-write today. Write about something-a place, person, or object- that is of sentimental importance to you.. It could even be a poem, if you're so minded. I only ask of you to add description, _life,_ to your writing. Remember: show, not just tell. There is a difference."

He gave them a beautiful -at least through Kiku's view, anyway- smile before strolling away to his desk, It seems his passion had won against pride, for once. The Briton plopped down and read his own book, called _The Fountainhead._

Kiku pondered these words that sweet sound voiced. _Something of sentimental importance to me?_ He decided to put Mr. Kirkland himself, hoping his teacher wouldn't catch on. It seemed to be a case of love at first sight, but it was not what people christened "puppy love". No, this was real. There was actually depth to these emotions, no matter how wrong they were.

_Show, not just tell._ The words echoed in his mind, and he briefly thought of applying the phrase to a situation that wasn't academic.

Reason clouded those thoughts and he flushed a deep crimson, chiding himself for entertaining such notions. Kiku stole another glance at his new teacher.

_Perhaps this will take a turn for the better...or more likely the worse._

**Yes, I rated this M for a reason. 1-2 chapters between that though. *shot***

**Inspiration for this fic came when my club manager (I just joined the writers' club) was saying "Show, not tell." I was already thinking of writing an AU AsaKiku, and so this spawned. (I have a really weird mind; it's strange how I connect school subjects to fanfcs. XD) *shot again*  
**

**I am not dead; my stories are also still living. **

**Please review!**

**Ja ne~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur frowned. In his hands were the poems and/or essays he had one of his classes write. Few genuinely interested him, but he had no choice to read and grade all of them, lest he suffer unemployment later. Really, the assignment could have been considered a dud, but the blonde was too proud to think of it in that way. Still, he was rather disappointed with the quality of these papers. The Briton sighed. _Why can't anyone take this seriously? _

As Kiku had predicted from a mere glance, Arthur really did have a strong passion for literature. Reading, writing, analyzing what the author actually meant…it struck a chord deep in his heart and made him quite giddy. To him, there was no other feeling like it, , to discover the author's true purpose and meaning and establishing a connection with him or her. Literature seemed to do just that—connect with people all around the world through writing.

Another sigh escaped him. The Englishman was about to call it a day and grade the papers some other time, but then something caught his eye.

Wait, did he just see-?

"_Angleterre~_," came a low purr. He glanced up and almost groaned.

"What is it, Francis?" Arthur was already in an imperfect mood; he didn't need one of his most perverted students to come into the scene at the moment. Besides, other teachers—like the… er, questionable Russian, Mr. Braginski, also the former English teacher, along with Mr. Beildsmidt, the stern German gym teacher—had warned him about this particular student, for almost-obvious reasons. His eyes narrowed and his exceedingly large eyebrows furrowed.

The other blonde pouted a bit before saying, "You seem grumpy. Would you like me to enlighten you, _mon cher_?" Just that one sentence gave Arthur a clear idea about what his student was implying.

"No damn way in hell!" I am a teacher, and I am _not _the type to fraternize with people 6 years younger than me!" His face was bright red. "I do have my pride as a gentleman!"

"Oh? But I believe not even you can resist…" The Frenchman moved a lot closer, a smirk becoming part of his expression. Their faces were only an inch apart before—

_BAM! _Arthur pushed past him, the Briton's right arm colliding with the wall at the doorway in his haste to get away. He swore under his breath and lightly massaged the slightly injured body part as he made his way outside.

And speaking of outside…

The Englishman allowed a rare smile to grace his handsome features. One of the reasons he chose this school to work at was because he loved its setting. A neat procession of pine trees led to the main entrance. Sometimes, when it was too windy, everyone had to be wary of falling pinecones coming in contact with their heads. But no one seemed to mind. It was a minor setback compared to the fresh scent that always greeted them at the school—pine, of course, mingling with the aroma of the flowers scattered about, in copious shades of color.

He sighed yet again—but this time it was out of elation rather than resignation. Arthur decided to bask in the relaxing atmosphere the same way Howard Roark would. He threw his head back, stretching his arms, and held out his palms, inviting the light breeze and challenging it.

_You will not win against me, wind. Just try and see if you can knock me down._

Time and space seems to have paused—but then he almost ruined the still, silent moment by releasing a bold laugh.

Who was he kidding?

_I'm no Howard Roark. I don't have his integrity or his calmness. Nor, _he thought, just a bit wryly, _would I "rape" a woman just to make her mine. But does that even count as rape? Dominique may have fought at first, but she came to him in the end. Yet she was already his slave from the start. And she knew that. _He winced slightly at the implied masochism.

Arthur let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Besides "_Anthem"," The Fountainhead" _(both by the same author, Ayn Rand) were probably the most…illuminating novels he had read so far. As he opened his emerald eyes, the Englishman tried to see things from Roark's perspective again by analyzing what style the school was built in…but then he gave up again and set his eyes full-lidded, letting his body melt within the atmosphere.

When he opened one orb –whether it was intentional or on impulse, who knew?—he sensed that he was not alone. Scanning his surroundings, he managed to get a good look at the person who seemed to be watching him. Pale white skin and obsidian locks that framed chocolate orbs, all with a slim body clad in a dark blue school uniform…Though Arthur wanted to keep looking, the unknown yet beautiful persona gave a small squeak and dashed away.

The blonde stood there, wanting to follow, but also not too eager to disturb his sense of peace at the moment. Then he decided he'd search for the mysterious person another time-after all, he wouldn't be able to forget such a figure so easily. He smiled at the thought.

"Strange boy," he said, for the sake of hearing a voice, chuckling all the while.

**Longer, and in my opinion, better version. I'm working on chapter 3 right now, as well as going to combine 5 and 6 together(Which means smut for all you guys waiting!). Yes, yes, I know, I'm such a tease. I just...haven't had a lot of motivation these days.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

To Kiku, it felt like his legs couldn't move any faster. He ran as hard as he possibly could, not wanting to meet Mr. Kirkland's eyes. _Those eyes…_

He stopped.

Kami, what was it about the man that forced him to stare? What the hell was it? It wasn't just his looks (though, as Kiku loathed to admit, he was an extremely good-looking foreigner) or his "sexy British accent" as some girls stated. No, it was that easy confidence he had: the certainty, the self-assurance that would always render him worthy of himself, regardless of what others thought. Not, _that _was to be admired.

_Why can't all men have that quality?_

Sighing, the dark-haired boy leaned against a pine tree and allowed his eyes to close. He wasn't sleeping, despite how much it seemed that way. His panting from the hard run had long since stopped, but his mind was still jumbled. He _couldn't _have fallen for his teachers; no way in hell.

But still…what would explain those emotions that welled up inside of him when he heard another person—especially that pervert Francis—practically fawn over him. What were they? Anger, hopelessness, despair?

Jealousy….

Oh, crap.

"Oy, are you all right there?" Great. The object of his fantasies had now come to life and was talking to him. It would be best to just ignore that utterly attractive voice and drown in misery and shame.

A gentle hand found his shoulder. He turned on reflex and found himself almost nose-to-nose with the Briton who burned an image in his mind from the moment he first came into the classroom.

And Dear Lord, did he blush as red as the Rising Sun of Japan.

Damn the Englishman for having such alluring emeralds for eyes! Kiku gulped, hoping to get some moisture in his throat with little success. Had Mr. Kirkland really followed him here?

"Are you all right?" the blond man repeated. The dark-haired boy's face lit up like a match. He opened his mouth and found nothing to say. So he merely nodded.

Arthur smiled in a way that would have been truly understanding if only he knew what _really _caused the other's nervousness around him, releasing his shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I'm not _that_ bad unless you really get on my nerves like those other boys—what were their names again?—Alfred, Gilbert, and Francis." He shuddered as he said the last name, making Kiku feel more than just a stab of jealousy.

"I…see. Please excuse me for wasting your time." Taking a bow, he was about to leave before his teacher called him back.

"What's your name? I don't mean to sound 'stalker-ish' as they say, but I'm sure I've seen you in one of my classes."

"K-Kiku. Kiku Honda." Arthur's spring-green eyes lit up.

"Oh! You're the one who wrote 'Against the Flow', aren't you? I really liked it. And I agree with you." He sighed, sitting down and motioning for Kiku to join him, the latter blushing furiously at both the comment and the gesture. Looking out into the distance, Arthur could have passed off as an old man. No…not old. He was as handsome as ever, but…he looked wise beyond his years.

"Society has always been filled with narrow-minded wankers who can't accept anything they're not used to," he continued. "Bloody second-handers, I should say."

"What do you mean?" Kiku failed to register how close he was to the man who made him even more skittish than usual. The prospect of new knowledge clouded the urge to merely blush and flee.

Arthur gave another gentle smile. The Japanese jerked back to the reality that was his close proximity with his English teacher. He flushed for the umpteenth time, but still muttered,,  
"No…really, what do you mean?"

The Englishman's smile widened. No other student has ever expressed any genuine interest in what he had to say. Most of them didn't give a damn, while others were suck-ups, listening only for the sake of their grades. Not that he blamed them. He only wished they wouldn't speak of literature as if reading it was a chore. But then he remembered that Kiku seemed to always have his nose in book. That thought saddened him as well, on the other hand; it showed Kiku barely interacted with others. Sure, there was that perpetually-sleepy Greek kid—either Hercules or Heracles—and Alfred, but despite those two being with him occasionally (from what Arthur could tell, anyway), the Japanese boy was virtually alone for most of the time. He felt a sudden urge to hug him and reassure him that he would always be alone.

But he snapped out of it. He didn't want to feel pity for the boy. Pity never showed respect. _I should know…Besides, maybe he likes being alone._

Realizing he had yet to say another word, Arthur cleared his throat and veered his emeralds for eyes toward the chocolate-brown one of his company. I was hard not to get lost in that depth, that—

"Sensei?" came the worried query. "Are _you _all right?"

For the second time that day, Arthur blushed. Though it was more out of embarrassment than indignation or anger. _Why's he making me think like this?_ He coughed and looked away in hopes of regaining his composure.

"Y-yes. You wanted to know what a second-hander was, right, da?" He almost clapped a hand over his own mouth. What? Where the hell did _that _come from?

A nod. Kiku didn't seem to notice anything amiss. The curious yet somewhat clueless look on his face was absolutely adorable, especially with the blush still in place…

_Oh, fuck!_

The Briton mentally slapped himself. He tried to clear his throat again, as well as his muddled mind. _No need for my thoughts to be in the gutter now, I can't wait until I get home, can't I?_

_Can't I? Bollocks…_

"So…second-handers," he managed to spit out. "Well, they're people who always place their priorities among others, always striving to please everyone. They get their self-esteem from others. They have no standards, no goals of their own. I understand many people are like that, but it just seems so…disappointing, that a lot of our fellow men have become like that." There was a pause.

"I myself am like that," Kiku murmured." I don't disagree with you, however. But…it's what we've been taught all our lives. '_Be selfish. Sacrifice your wants of the sake of others'…_eh?" He trailed off as Arthur suddenly put and arm around him and brought him even closer.

"You understand," the blonde whispered. A bit louder, he said, "I'm not doing this for your sake-I'm cold, you know."

Kiku smiled, his head on the man's chest. It was a warm day, the breeze cool, but not icy. He felt even warmer inside, and knew that it was not the sun causing this. Looking up at Arthur, he didn't notice the arm around him tightening, or that their faces were getting closer-

But then he remembered he was a student and Arthur was a teacher. He jumped up suddenly, the smile vanishing.

"Kiku…?" the other asked, confused.

"_Iie…_we can't, sensei. Thank you for your time." He ran off again, leaving both him and Arthur in a sea of stunned and miserable realization.

_Oh…_

Arthur noticed something next to him. Really, anything would d to distract him from the pain he felt for some unknown reason. _The Host _lay in that spot. He himself had read the book and knew of the complex love tale it told. A thought came to him. Kiku was thinking along the same lines.

_How'd it feel to fall in love with someone you knew you shouldn't have, Ian?_

**Haha….I got it up! I have more pride in this story now. Though I'm not sure when my next update will be. Consider this my (late) birthday gift to Kiku.**

**For those of you who might be offended…I understand. I don't completely agree with what Arthur preaches here, but if he's read **_**The Fountainhead,**_** he's got to say something about it. Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be insulting, ne?**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES. This is officially the first chapter that will live up to its rating, though it's not exactly smut. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY; WE STILL HAVE A WAYS TO GO. –shotted by major fusillade-**

* * *

Arthur trudged back to school with _The Host _in his hand, his previous joy and relaxation gone. All that was left was empty agony. Just when he thought he met someone who actually understood what he believed in, someone who entranced him like no other…and he left him, literally ran away from him.

_Then again, what was I thinking? He's my student—a boy, no less. I don't even think he's seventeen years old yet. No…wait, that sounded impure! I-It's not like I want him to be 18 so I can—dear Lord._

A vivid dream enveloped his senses. All of them, in fact.

…

_Kiku, laying on his back, sweating and panting, his chocolate-brown eyes half lidded and tousled, ebony hair on the pillow. His sweet voice reached levels of volume Arthur never thought it would._

"_A-Asa…Asa…more, please…ahhhhh," he kept panting. His flowery scent never faltered and his skin tasted of sweat and fruit and something so heavenly it was indescribable. Rosy crimson and pink marks decorated his pale flesh. His slim hips were bucking; head thrown back, mouth open in pleasure._

""_Hurry, Asa! Hurry…Ngggh!"_

…

The Briton suddenly came to his senses. He was still on his way to the school from outside. His nose felt strangely wet while his trousers were uncomfortably tight on him. Hurriedly, he ran into the building and to the nearest bathroom and gazed into the mirror. Blood was flowing from his nostrils, and as he shifted upwards, the outline of an erection could be clearly seen.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

This…was a problem. Pun not intended.

Groaning, he muttered to himself, "Looks as if I'll have to take care of this…"

With that said, he walked into a stall after dousing his face with cold water and setting the book down. Once he locked the door he took a deep breath and unzipped his pants.

_OK, Kirkland, this isn't the first time this has happened to you. At least not with an actual person in real life. Just do your thing and get on with your life with hopefully more professionalism than this. _

His hand moved downwards, pulling down his boxers and revealing his..."problem." Arthur moved his hand up and down his engorged member slowly, as if he was teasing himself. Whimpers escaped him. As the hand gradually picked up speed, they developed into moans and Kiku dominated his thoughts once more. Oh, God, if he was here, he'd have definitely—_wait, I'm not supposed to think of him, be professional…but then again—_he thought as lust took over-_ who gives a damn?_

In Arthur's fantasy, Kiku so would have gotten down on his knees and taken him in. The image and imagined sensation of that small mouth sucking, that dainty tongue swirling around…well, it sent even _more _blood south. Arthur was getting closer to the edge now.

"Kiku…Kiku…don't be so selfless. D-don't worry about me, this is great…though more is fine," he moaned as quietly as he could.

"_Yes, sensei," _Kiku would have innocently answered as he leaned forward to take the rest of him in his mouth. He'd suck harder and his tongue—_Dear Lord, that tongue-_would twirl more and explore him like the Spanish did Florida, bringing him closer and closer until-

With a muffled cry, he came, the semen coating his hand. He opened his eyes and stood there for a moment, too stunned to do much more than breathe heavily. Quickly attempting to regain his composure, he pulled his pants up with the not-dirtied hand, smoothed out his clothes, and gracefully walked out of the stall with all the dignity of an English gentleman before pausing to wash his hands. No words were able to describe how grateful he was at the fact no one else was present.

He sighed once again as he exited the lavatory after retrieving _The Host _its resting place and headed to his classroom. The emptiness failed to leave him.

_And I still have to finish looking through those bloody papers. Wait, that reminds me…_

Arthur walked a bit faster, hoping his speed wouldn't raise any suspicions. Once he reached his destination, he swiftly resumed flipping through his students' mostly shoddy work before he found what he'd been searching for. A poem. A haiku, to be exact. The handwriting bore a striking resemblance to Kiku's. And the message, well, let's just say Arthur wasn't quite as depressed once he read it:

_Eyes like jade and spring;  
_

_They are entrancing, like I _

_Have fallen in love.  
_

Green eyes...Could it be...?_  
_

Then again, it could have been to someone else, and Kiku just turned it in on accident. The thought made his heart twinge. That couldn't be, could it? Not after they shared that endearing moment under the pine, just barely beginning to form a bond.

Arthur glanced at _The Host_, lying innocently on his desk. It seemed to have no idea of the shame and pain he, Ian, and Kiku went through.

Suddenly, he stood up, his knee hitting the desk in his haste. Biting back a curse, he picked up the paper with the poem on it, as well as the book.

He was about to take another step before he realized something.

It was after school.

Fuck.

_Grah! Damn, that means I'll have to talk to him tomorrow…_ Sighing yet again, he plopped back down, shifting his gaze back to the poem.

_I don't want to wait._

…

The next day, Arthur was in a jittery mood. His walking speed was suspicious to say in the least, while his mind was put on auto-pilot. He didn't snap at Gilbert or Alfred or Francis all that much today, his ears straining to hear the bell signaling the day's conclusion. Kiku was absent, but that didn't deter him. He actually expected it, with what happened yesterday.

Once most of the students left, giggling and talking, he scanned the room and found who he'd wanted to have a chat with.

Heracles Karpusi.

The Briton could tell, at the very least, that he and Kiku were friends, as he'd seen them together at times. A bit of anger swelled up inside him, but he wiled it away and called him over. It seemed his words were a long way from the Grecian's ears, seeing as it took him at least five minutes to open his eyes, two minutes to register what he said, and another two minutes to walk over to him.

"…Yes….?" The boy sleepily blinked up at him.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Heracles, I was wondering…have you any idea where Kiku's house is? S-since he's missed today and all…"

Three minutes passed until his student answered. "Yes…I know…You want…me to…give the ...work for…today?" Talking was something else he did slowly, apparently.

"A-actually, I was thinking I'd give it to him myself."

Heracles' eyes—emerald like Arthur's own—narrowed slightly. "Why?"

The blonde gulped nervously. It wasn't as if he was scared of the kid, but he was sure this proposition wouldn't seem as innocent as he'd hoped. But he rallied, straightening up and looking the other directly in the eye.

" Besides the fact that he was gone today and needs to catch up, I need to return something to him. And we both have to have a talk." His tone had a bit of force in it.

"So…why not…give whatever it is…to me…and I'll…be your messenger…as well." Heracles wasn't backing off so easily either.

Arthur's patience was wearing thin. "Look," he almost hissed. "It's a private matter, and I'd rather be the one to give it to him. Wouldn't it be better to kill two birds with one stone?"

The boy scrutinized his desk, and then grabbed the homework, walking away once he did.

"O-oy! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur stood up, making sure not to injure himself _yet again. _

"_I'll…_give it to him."

He walked out; the words left hanging in the air. The Briton felt a vein swelling up in his head. "Damn brat." He snatched Kiku's haiku and book up, running out with only one thought in his stunned mind:

_I'll follow him if that's what it takes!_

* * *

**THE DRAMA HAS BEGUN. (Wait…did it ever end? –shot-) AND YES, THIS IS GOING TO BE SOMEWHAT OF A LOVE TRIANGLE. There will be more action (I'm afraid not **_**that **_**way…yet. :3) and confrontation in the next chapter, which should hopefully be up soon (Spring Break's next week!) and I'll try to give more detail on the classes and whatnot. Oh, yes, and this is my first time doing wanking. Tell me how I did, ne? –puppy/rabbit eyes-**

**Anyway, I apologize to all you lovely reviewers/favoriters/alerters/readers out there who have to wait on a lazy-arse, crappy author like me! Mon Dieu...gomenesai. School's being an ass as always, and I've been going through depression. Crap happens, you know? But feedback makes me happy. :3  
**

_._


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I have changed the haiku. Read it so you won't get lost in this chapter. And I'm sorry about the lateness, AGAIN.**

Arthur would have given just about anything in the world to have the stealth of a highly trained ninja (or at least an invisibility cloak, for Pete's sake), but the rational side of him forced himself to calm down. Still it wasn't everyday he followed a possible love rival who was his student in order to meet the one he had erotic fantasies about…who was also his student. His lovely, sweet, innocent, selfless (in an actual good way) student, with that wonderful, deliciously pale body-

Oh dear. He best not make this any harder for himself. Pun not intended.

Realizing that he nearly lost Heracles among the various people on this hell of a street, he cursed at himself and swiftly resumed tailing him in the sneakiest way possible. (Which, considering how it's Arthur, was moderately sneaky. Perhaps reading all those Alex Rider and James Bond books had rubbed off on him.)

Then again, Heracles always seemed out of the zone when you looked at him. He never seemed to notice how he nearly ran into a pole, let alone the blond man following him. The boy suddenly stopped in front of an old-fashioned-looking apartment building with a metal gate. He spoke to a portion of the wall, pressed a few buttons and was allowed entrance. Arthur hurriedly rushed in before the gates shut. He barely made it, immediately hiding behind a conveniently-placed bush. Once Heracles disappeared in the building, he, with the speed of a first place marathon runner (miraculously not forgetting the book and the poem in his haste), dashed inside and nearly crashed into the wall.

He just thanked God he didn't, though. Heracles merely seemed to float along the stairs in a daze. The receptionist at the desk, however, gave Arthur a wary look. Arthur just glared at her and continued on his way, stepping up the stairs as slowly and carefully as he could.

There were two flights of stairs to climb before the boy stopped at a mahogany door with the number 204 engraved in it while Arthur hid behind another plant. He fumbled for his keys and found them, using one to unlock it. He entered the room for a few moments, and then reemerged, with his shirt and pants pockets bulging, as well as his schoolbag. Ascending another set of stairs (with Arthur following him as usual), he this time stopped at room 306. A few, polite knocks were rapped on the door. A cat's mew was also heard, for some strange reason.

"Kiku?" He called out softly. "Are…you there?"

Arthur's eyes widened.

…

Meanwhile, Kiku was lying in his bed with the comforter tightly wrapped around him. He glanced at his desk, where sheets of paper were piled into neat stacks, though he registered none of what he saw there. Vocaloid and anime posters neatly decorated the walls, and the room was immaculate, save for the bed, the sheets rumpled and the pillows crooked. This was due to the Japanese boy laying in it all day, tossing and turning, thinking of Mr. Kirkland, the very man who had the rare power of making his heart all fuzzy every time he saw him. He wasn't one to miss school willingly, but under the circumstances, it would have been extremely awkward between the two.

_But I wish to talk to him…just about anything, really. Anything besides the fact that I might love him. Or that he may reciprocate, because it's just 'wrong'… though I don't want to care what others think. I'd rather be like A—Sensei, I mean. _

Though he never had a problem with reading hardcore yaoi (without feeling slightly ashamed that his heart and mind were no longer pure) or teacher/student relationships, he never would have guessed that it would happen to him of all people.

Knocks at the door roused him from his thoughts. Heracles called his name. Kiku felt no desire to rise, so he merely said," Hai, please come in, Heracles-san. The door is open." At least he knew his self-defense…otherwise he wouldn't have left it like that.

A creaking sound followed his statement immediately. It seems Heracles didn't bother closing the door, but he heard it shut even as the other boy entered his room. That aroused his suspicions slightly, though he didn't bother with it too much.

…

Arthur felt his heart beating so fast that he was probably going to end up with another nosebleed again when he heard Kiku's voice answer. But that adrenaline rush soon vanished. Kiku sounded as if all happiness and energy had been sucked out of him. Not that he really showed much emotion in the first place. _It's like the dementors have got to him or something, though…_Once the Greek boy went in, he himself slipped inside, finding himself in the living room. Heracles took a right, so of course he followed, but he stopped outside Kiku's bedroom door behind a leadwort plant. _There really has to be something said about large, potted plants and artificially planted bushes, _he mused.

His ears perked up when he heard his pupils' voices again. The brown cat he caught a glimpse of gave a "Nya~!"

"May I ask, Heracles-san, what is the purpose of your visit? It is kind of you to do so."

"Well, Kiku…since you…missed out on school…and all…I thought I'd…give you…the work…you missed…and the homework." Arthur got the sense that Heracles was blushing.

And he was right.

"Ah! _Arigato gozaimasu._ I apologize for troubling you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

_Oh shit, _was Arthur's only thought. He wasn't the expert on love like Francis claimed to be, but he wasn't stupid. He could see that Heracles had also set his sights on Kiku from their last little encounter. And how innocently Kiku uttered that question was enough invitation for…well, he didn't want to know. He just knew it wouldn't be good.

"…Actually, Kiku…there is." Arthur heard a rather sudden movement, then a soft_ fwump. _Rustling also met his ears. He peked in and saw the damned Greek taking things out of his pockets and bag. Not a good sign.

"H-Heracles-san? W-what are you doing?" Arthur's worst suspicions were confirmed.

"Kiku…you always say…how you feel…like an old man…compared to others. So…how about…I make you feel…more youthful?" _Oh, no you don't, brat! _Arthur growled in his mind, his rational side again at war with his emotional side. The former wanted to stay calm and devise a strategy to get Heracles away from his Kiku—_no, wait, he's not mine!-_while the latter was screaming at him to beat the shit out of the kid and claim what was his.

"Eh? P-please stop joking, Heracles-san!"

The second one sounds more appealing, but then again, he's a _kid…_

"Who said…I was…joking? I've been…completely serious….about this…ever since I met you…Kiku."

…_who is probably about to rape another kid._

"B-but…mmngh…_iie…_" More rustling. Kiku was obviously trying to struggle, but it seemed like Heracles' strength had been underestimated. Who'd have thought? Kiku wasn't what you'd call weak, either…but still…

It was the final straw for Arthur.

…

Kiku had no idea how he had been pinned down so easily. All he knew was that his hands were over his head and the grip on them wasn't about to loosen any moment. It didn't exactly hurt-Heracles wasn't that rough—but it wasn't pleasant either. But he was unable to protest as a mouth was suddenly pressed to his, a slick tongue somehow finding a way inside.

"Mmngh…" Heracles pulled away and began welcoming the soft skin of Kiku's neck with his lips. "_Iie…_" His hands were moving towards his hips and…

"Hold it right there!" A furious voice with an English accent barked. A _meow_ was also heard. Heracles' weight was suddenly off of him, and he sat up as fast as he could.

"_Sensei?_"

Indeed it was Arthur in all his fuzzy-browed glory. (Kiku noticed that they looked bigger when he was mad.)

"Why…and how…are you…here?" Heracles questioned, not looking thrilled at having the back of his shirt in Arthur's death grip.

"I followed you," he simply replied, his anger not allowing him to register how stalker-ish that sounded. "I told you I had some business with Kiku, and I'm a man of my word. And since you wouldn't _tell _me where he lived, I had not much of a choice …Kiku, are you all right?"

"H-hai…ano, Heracles-san…" he paused, searching for the words. "We need to talk about this later." This time his tone carried a bit of force.

"…yeah." Heracles left with the kitty, stroking it without much heart in the task like he usually did. The door shut behind hm. Kiku felt guilt rising within his body.

"It's not your fault, Kiku."

He glanced up and saw that his teacher was blushing—whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, who knew? He was staring at the ground as if it were more engrossing than any novel. And _that _was saying something.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault he decided to try and have you…you're just that…" He trailed off.

Kiku's cheeks flared up. Arthur suddenly sat on the bed, right next to him, so that their thighs were touching. The Japanese boy suddenly felt the urge to stand up and sit on the chair accompanying his desk, an urge he gladly obeyed. An awkward silence passed until, after what felt like eternity's grandparent, Arthur nervously broke it.

"So, Kiku...you must be wondering why I came here…"

The boy nodded.

"…well, you forgot your book with me when-" They both winced at the memory. Arthur continued, "—and I wanted to ask you about this." He presented the haiku and book solemnly. Kiku took the novel and placed it on the desk (pausing to inhale the sweet perfume his teacher's touch had granted it) before returning his gaze back to the piece of paper. He paled. Kami, did he really turn that in? Now was a good time to isolate himself like his country had…

"Ah…ano—"

"It's probably not my place to ask, but…Kiku, who was it for?" Arthur looked up and into his earth-brown eyes, desperately, earnestly searching for an answer.

Arthur couldn't help but question. He may have matched the description given, but so did Heracles, actually. Kiku may have rejected his advances, but that could have been for a lot of reasons. Yes, a lot…

He best not get his hopes up.

Kiku bit his lip. He had expected Arthur to catch on sooner or later. It wasn't as if he was as oblivious as Alfred. He glanced up, taking in the image of the man in front of him: his shoulders suddenly moved back, releasing bit of the tension he bore; his head thrown back; his face reaching some level of calm, taking deep breaths.

_How should I answer this?_

Kiku was drawn to that calmness, the same way he was when he saw Arthur under the trees, like a statue of a great deity. He half-closed his eyes, awed by that ability to hope and shine, like…_spring._

He had made up his mind. Kiku slowly stood up, walked over to Arthur, and sat on his lap.

Again, Arthur's green eyes widened. He attempted to shift away and convince himself that this was part of one of his fantasies, but all was in vain as Kiku secured his arms around his neck, preventing his escape.

The blond was even more frazzled at the sudden contact. He could feel Kiku's arms shaking slightly around him, though they still held on to him, not unlike the way he would cling to an anchor. He relaxed a little, control weakening. Before he knew it, his arms twined about the thin waist pressing to him. He could feel warm breath on his neck, the sensation causing a shiver.

"Why?" was all he uttered, though his grip did not loosen.

Kiku blushed yet again, his voice trembling a bit like his body."A…A-Asa-san. Do you remember what you told all of us when you first came?"

Arthur's mouth was slightly agape at the use of his name…and how adorable it sounded on Kiku's lips. Then his mouth curled downwards, as he did not recall. To further emphasize, he shook his head, despite the fact that he knew Kiku understood. The boy leaned forward and murmured in his ear, his breath colliding with the flesh ever so temptingly.

"You said to _show, not tell._"

**Cliffhanger once again! –shot by fusillade- I apologize to all of you waiting. School, colds, studies, and a bunch of other crap. And I'm quite tired, thank you for asking. But you know what this means~! (orz I'm such a tease! Gomenasai!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know how damned late this is, and I'm not going to bore you all with that when I've had you sexually frustrated fangirls (aka my lovely readers) waiting for so long. Ah, and I've decided: 30th reviewer (if it ever gets there) gets a free one-shot. If the reviewer is anonymous, then I will do one for them and one for the next logged in person.  
So, without further ado, please enjoy~**

* * *

"_You said to _show, not tell."

Arthur wondered if he was any gladder to have said something in his life.

But he was a British gentleman. He was by no means as lewd as Francis and would not anticipate what his body seemed to want so badly. He bit his lip, hoping he could get rid of those dirty fantasies and willing his blood not to go rushing down to _that _area and-

_Oh._

Too late.

He glanced at Kiku, taking in his flustered expression. His eyes…so deep and almost completely unfathomable. And he'd be damned for thinking this, but was that curiosity he saw in those orbs?

No fear? No shame at the implications of the current situation?

It seemed not.

This realization propelled him to lean forward and close the distance between their lips, pressing his body against the boy's a bit more forcefully. The other gasped, providing a sufficient opening for Arthur's tongue. However, the blonde took things as slowly as he could, enjoying the intimacy and pace of it.

Kiku closed his eyes and mind, surrendering to his body's pleas, despite his initial surprise. His arms tightened around Arthur's neck and brought him even closer.

Arthur eagerly explored the depths of Kiku's mouth, memorizing every bit. His tongue began toying with Kiku's, twisting and tangling.

This pleasant first union, however, was disrupted by their lungs' cry for air, forcing them to break apart. A thin strand of saliva connected their lips still, as if they truly belonged together.

A clear string of fate, rather than a crimson one.

As they paused to catch their breaths, Arthur murmured, "I suppose…you're right. And that was my response."

" Eh? R-really?" Kiku's red face was so adorable, Arthur couldn't help but smile, though he did so quite slyly. He lowered his lips to the boy's ear.

"Of course. A gentleman such as myself wouldn't lie to you."

His mouth gently clamped onto Kiku's smooth neck, nibbling lightly on the soft skin. The whimpers he heard only spurred him to become more firm, and he began sucking, leaving a red mark on the flesh, careful to have it low enough so it would be covered by Kiku's school uniform's collar. He pulled back to admire his handiwork.

_Hmmm, definitely not bad…but...who's to say another one would hurt?_ And so he moved to the other side of Kiku's throat, pulling the flesh in his mouth a little harder than before and enjoying the feeling. He was rewarded with a moan this time, which only made him apply more force.

When he was satisfied, he released the boy's neck and proudly surveyed the darker-_what do these bloody Americans call it-_-hickey.

"A-Asa-san…I, ah…"

To his teacher's surprise, Kiku, blushing furiously all the while, commenced the undoing of his buttons. True, it was slow-he wouldn't have expected much more-but the sentiment remained.

Kiku merely turned an even darker shade of red, chastising himself for being so forward. He proceeded to have a staring contest with Arthur's thighs as he shifted his gaze downwards.

And saw just how aroused his partner was.

He looked back at Arthur. Surely, he-shy, withdrawn little Kiku who hardly stepped out of line-wasn't the cause of that, was he?

He probably-no, most likely-was.

Reluctantly removing himself from Arthur's lap, Kiku rested his knees on the floor. He inclined his head so it was right in the front of Arthur's, ah, _problem._

The already-aroused man was slightly hurt when Kiku moved away from him, but a shiver of anticipation went through him as he felt light puffs of breath warming his clothed erection.

The Japanese boy, while feeling a bit self-conscious, undid Arthur's pants. His teacher almost unknowingly shifted upwards so his trousers and undergarments could be pulled down.

Kiku started by exploring the length with his mouth, attempting to become accustomed to the taste. Not that it was extremely horrible, but the closest he got to this kind of thing was the doujinshis he perused. He probably wasn't as good as the characters were there, but he'd do his best. When he became used to it, he finally opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to venture out, the pink organ clumsily sliding over the engorged member. He traced his tongue over the slit a few times, taking pleasure in the gasps he received.

For Arthur, it was almost too much. This was a million times better than what he had fantasized in the lavatory, even if he wasn't engulfed yet. This, he knew, was real.

His hand lightly gripped silky, black hair, stroking the locks. He let out a groan as Kiku went back to the head, pressed his lips against it, then opened his mouth once more, allowing Arthur's cock in that hot, wet cavern. The sound sent Kiku's stomach and heart fluttering, both with pride and arousal. Kiku took more of the Englishman in his mouth, using his tongue and licking everywhere he could. While his tongue worked, his mouth sucked, and one of his hands fondled. The three were bringing Arthur closer and closer to the edge. He bobbed his head more and more, traveling up and down the erection. Pre-cum dripped into Kiku's mouth. Arthur lost control of himself for a minute and bucked his hips further into his student's mouth. Kiku was barely ready for it.

"Ah…ahn…ngh! Kiku…"

The boy answered with his actions, sucking as hard as he could until he felt a warm wave erupt in his mouth, triggering his gag reflex. He pulled back and coughed a bit, feeling some of the liquid run down his chin. He swallowed the rest, the strange taste lingering.

Arthur panted heavily, a thin layer of sweat adorning his forehead and eyebrows. "W-was…that your…first time…Kiku?" He was aware of how awkward that sounded, but the need to know overwhelmed him.

Kiku nodded, sitting back on the bed and unable to look Arthur straight in the eye. Was it bad? Judging from his reactions, perhaps not...though others might have done a better job. He buried his face in his hands at the thoughts, shame flooding his body.

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, love."

The last word was added by instinct. Arthur continued. "I-it was...quite nice. Wonderful, even." Now he wanted to look down out of humiliation, but before he knew it, Kiku's lips latched onto his.

He was shaking slightly, but Arthur could feel the sense of security, the desire, the lust, the _need. _He pressed against Kiku more, swiveling toward the bed and pushing the boy down on it, still kissing him hungrily. Within moments they separated once more, only to reunite. This process continued until Arthur deemed it fitting to move further down, slowly unbuttoning Kiku's shirt and pushing it apart. The exposed skin him pushed him further, forcing him to explore every inch with his mouth. Moaning, Kiku tangled his fingers in the man's golden hair as his partner sucked, licked, nibbled, and kissed his pale flesh. Arthur made sure to pay special attention to his nipples after discovering how sensitive they were.

"Asa...san...ah!...mmgh," was all Kiku could utter.

Not that Arthur was complaining. Instead, pride swelled in his heart. It was just as he had imagined, yet a thousand times better. He loved those sounds, he loved the sight of his flushed face and the marks he would leave as proof of ownership, he loved the way Kiku's body twisted and arched up just for him, and he loved the amazing pleasure it granted him. Heat flowed all throughout his body.

"Ngh...o...onegai...sen...sei..."

The blonde didn't understand at first, though the way Kiku gestured downwards and bucked his hips left little to the imagination. So he pulled away and tugged the boy's slacks down. The outline of a wet, engorged member could be seen through his boxers. The Japanese was just glad he wore these instead of the fundoshi, or he would have died of embarrassment.

Arthur smirked at the sight. There was nothing wrong with a bit of teasing, was there?

"My, my, a bit excited here, aren't we, love?" He stroked Kiku through his underwear, slowly and tortuously as possible, making him gasp and lean in to the touch. His eyes pleaded with Arthur to stop playing with him as he turned to lie on his side, and the Briton realized how weak he was when faced with _those _eyes.

The older one's own eyes darted to the bedside table, finding, to his immense surprise, a bottle of lubricant and a few condoms. Did Heracles bring those? He didn't seem the type…_Well, might as well make the most of it. _Reaching out, Arthur grabbed the bottle of lube, opening it and coating his fingers in the slick liquid. Kiku noticed this and sat up.

"Ah…but isn't that Heracles-san's?"

"Seeing as I wouldn't expect _you _to keep these in the open, I'd say yes." The boy's cheeks flushed red at the statement, making Arthur chuckle.

"Then why are you using his…things?" Kiku looked rather guilty, not just because of the notion that this was practically stealing. "It's wrong, isn't it?"

"What we're doing is wrong too," was Arthur's solemn response, "but that hasn't stopped you or me.. And besides…" he leaned forward to kiss him innocently, holding his tongue back. Pulling away, he moved to Kiku's ear, whispering seductively. "I don't want to hurt you. And I'm assuming Heracles wouldn't want that as well. Hence he brought them. Surely he could excuse it if it means for you to receive a more..._pleasurable _experience." Moving back, he coughed, mumbling, "Anyway, it's for my sake, not yours. I-I just don't want that twat to give me any trouble later on, should he find out about this."

Kiku, in spite of his flustered self, smiled and laughed at this statement, knowing it was a lie. The sound sent a jolt throughout Arthur's body. He leaned down to take his lips once more, using this as a distraction to shimmy down the boxers and massage the sensitive ring of muscles before slipping a finger inside the hole. The Japanese boy took in a sharp breath. His mind may not have been pure but his body was, squirming in order to accustom to the new intrusion.

Arthur noticed this, attaching his mouth to Kiku's neck once more and sucking gently, twisting his digit around slowly and hoping to find his prostate as soon as he could. He paused in his search to push in another finger, scissoring. Kiku whimpered, though the blonde wasn't sure whether it was out of pleasure or pain. He prayed to whatever God he believed in—speaking of which, was he Catholic or Protestant?-that it was the former.

After a few minutes of maneuvering, his finger came in contact with the special spot that made Kiku cry out and clutch his shoulders tightly. "A-again, please..."

Arthur smiled slyly, letting his fingers brush against it, so faintly that Kiku barely felt it. It was just a little spark shooting down his spine. He was going to protest until the Englishman pressed the gland multiple times, making him see stars. "Ah! Asa-san!" he arched his back. His teacher responded by kissing his pink lips and withdrawing his fingers, smirking when Kiku whimpered at the loss of contact.

"One last thing," Arthur murmured. He plucked a condom from the table, opening it and sheathing his cock. Deeming his preparation complete, he got into position. Kiku was laying on his back, spreading his legs. Arthur pulled Kiku's legs around his waist, allowing the boy to cling to his body.

"Ready?" A nod was all the invitation he needed, slowly pushing in and savoring the warm tightness around. Both of them were unable to suppress any groan as Arthur buried himself to the hilt remaining stationary to let the boy adjust, using his mouth to chase away the few tears that pooled into those chocolate-brown orbs.

"God, Kiku...so tight..."

"Asa.-san..ngh, please move..." Arthur gladly did so, thrusting as slowly and gently as he could at first. Though his patience was running out; he needed plunge into that tight space as a swifter, more forceful pace.

Kiku was thinking along the same lines. "F-faster..." He threw his head back, his moans increasing in volume as Arthur honored the request. The man could only brush against that extraordinary place due to his size, but he shifted as close to it as he could, constantly changing the angle of his thrusts. Kiku's back arched every time he felt those sparks rushing down his spine. Though he knew he'd be aching at a later time, he disregarded the fact, indulging in the pleasure Arthur granted him.

He recalled the stories Heracles told him, about Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and all the other Greek gods and goddesses who participated in sexual endeavors. About jealous Hera who was determined to have Zeus to herself. About the ways they argued and fought, whether it was with humans or each other.

"_Ah, I find it quite endearing how the gods seem to act like we humans do," was what he responded with. "Despite the fact that they may be deemed as more serious than us."_

_Arthur...You really are godlike in your own way._

He felt Arthur's hand stroking his length in time with his thrusts, moving up and down. He moaned more, feeling a tug in his gut and himself getting closer...and closer...until finally he released, crying out as he did so. The semen dripped onto his stomach.

It took no more than three more thrusts for Arthur to finish. Kiku was slightly disappointed that Arthur had not been able spill his seed in side him, though he dismissed the thought when he knew safety was more important.

Arthur collapsed next to Kiku, panting and pulling the covers over them halfway. He wrapped an arm around the boy protectively to pull him closer, both of them closing their eyes and about to welcome sleep.

"Thank you, Kiku, for following what I said." Kiku turned a few shades darker than red.

"Arigato, Asa. Aishiteru."

And this time, from the way Kiku moved closer and nuzzled against him, Arthur understood.

* * *

**Whew! Well, this story may be put on hold for a while or now because of writer's block. I hadn't even expected this story to be this long, but pride and stubbornness can change a lot. Plus I need to focus on other my other stories. Thank you to everyone who stuck by, read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed, I always look at them to regain the inspiration I lost. My inferiority complex kicked up a lot when I looked at other author's works, but you guys motivate. So again, thank you. I love you all!**


End file.
